ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Announcement
Disguised in brown cloaks, Kiva and Reia entered the kingdom's marketplace. Reia: So many options around here.. Kiva: Yeah, this is cool. - This scenery reminds Kiva of the marketplace held in Agrabah, one of the memories she lost. Kiva: This reminds me...of Agrabah.. Reia: How come? Kiva: Well, the first time Ratchet and I came to Agrabah, it was full of people, sales around every corner and they are often targets of theft. Wait a minute... Reia: I see you have remembered that day. It won't be long before the missing memories come back to you. Kiva: That's right.. - While Kiva is picking the fruit she wants, Reia keeps thinking. Reia: That accident in Rio.. Kiva: Yeah? Reia: Have you..remember anything important to you? Kiva: Yeah. I remember Terra, you, Ratchet and our missions together. Reia: Good to hear that. But I got a very strange feeling that something's missing... Kiva: What? Reia: I knew it..! There's still only one memory forgotten left. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. If we're going to restore you, we're going into the castle. We just need a way to sneak in... - Suddenly, one of the servants had called out a new event - a ball is about to take place and every maiden is to attend. Reia: A ball.. Perfect. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: My dear friend, I have a new operation in mind. Kiva: What is it? Reia: Let's head back to Ella's home first. We'll talk more there. - The duo make their way to Ella's house as Reia puts a plan together. Ratchet: A ball for ladies? Genis: Ah, that's no fun.. Kiva: *frowns* Reia: I know it does, guys. But believe me, this operation will make sure Kiva has the last memory back. Raine: Only one memory remains untouched? Reia: Yes. That's what I thought too. Kiva: *takes out the picture again* Ventus: You guys have a plan to enter the ball? Reia: Yeah, it's all in here. - The projector turns on and Reia begins her operation plan. Reia: Listen up, everyone. This is our only chance to help Ella and Kiva. We just heard that the kingdom is invited every maiden to the ball. We can used this our advantage. I call this plan - Operation: Ball Dasher. Kiva: *sighs* Nice name. Reia: Thanks, but I need you to focus. This plan can help you, really. Kiva: I know. Reia: Okay, Ratchet. You, Kiva, Raine, Terra and Sasha enter the palace from the rooftop while I catch up with you the normal way. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Normal way?? Reia: You'll be surprised, Captain. Once all of us are inside, we look through only the portraits on the second floor. Its in there somewhere and we have to find it quietly. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Terra, you're up next. Somewhere along the line, a monster known as Symphony Master will show up. Destroy it before it hurts Ella. You're the only one who can pull this off. Kiva: I agree. Terra: Alright. I'll make sure the Unversed has its last song to orchestrate. Kiva: That's the spirit, my love. Reia: Okay, that's the plan. We have until midnight to put everything and the group into place. Ventus: Hang on, I got a question. Should we help Ella get her dress prepared? Reia: No, it's already settled. What we need, however, is a final touch - a pearl necklace. Kiva: Yeah, though you might need to look out for Lucifer. Ventus: "Roos-a-fie"? - Ratchet and Clank suddenly laughed at Ven's misunderstanding. Ratchet: I-- I can't believe he completely got the name wrong. Sasha: No, not "Roos-a-fee", Ven. Lady Tremaine has a cat with her, so watch your back. Ventus: Gotcha! Reia: Any more questions? Kiva: Nope. Reia: Okay then. Sasha, I need help for a dress design. Angela, get ready to make a necklace for Ella. Ven, you and Silver grab the materials ready. Everyone else will stand by. Let's get to work! - The gang got busy, ready for the operation ahead. Ven's battle begins at the next scene. Category:Scenes